


Attendance

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Free!
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto may no longer be the captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club, but he still held some sway in handling your tardiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attendance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It feels great to post something for Free! again! It's been a while, and of course I cannot forsake my dearest husband~! Hope you enjoy!

Maintaining the school pool was no easy task.

With the rise of membership for Iwatobi's swimming club, it took far more effort to maintain tidiness at the pool area. Everyone was supposed to chip in and do their part as members. Even so, you--the current assistant for Gou--were often tasked with cleaning up any remaining mess.

Your last class was situated the furthest away from the pool. While this meant you were often late, Gou was more than understanding, even if she did scold you at times. Unfortunately for you, it was around the time when two of the founding members of the club would be stopping by, especially since this would be the last year for Rei and Nagisa, the respective leaders.

Knowing that the tall, gentle giant of a brunette would be returning made your heart skip a beat. Nagisa eagerly showed you off to Makoto, along with the equally handsome, albeit aloof Haruka, proudly using you as proof of the club's growth. The way he smiled and shook your hand left you fantasizing for the rest of the week, which only turned into a long-standing, hopelessly unrequited crush.

He was attending college in the city. While this was your last year--not to mention, you were also accepted into his school--what chances did you have with someone as gracious and wonderful as him?

Though, it would seem that sparkling, wholesome image you had of him was now shattered, revealing a far more deviant side.

Another tardiness to add to your attendance. Though the club and your responsibilities were important, you did want to speed things along to catch glimpse of Makoto--who was said to have a playful relay with the team. You were talking to your teacher about your future, which, as you spoke, incited fantasies involving domestic tenderness with the former swim captain.

It was for certain that you would be late, but you didn't expect to miss practice. As you rushed to the pool, you quickly called Gou, apologizing countlessly while explaining your situation, promising that you would make it up by offering to clean the pool area on your own.

Or so you thought.

Upon arrival, you were surprised to find Makoto there, still clad in nothing but his swim clothes. Seeing you stand at the entryway, he cast the most gentle smile towards your direction, a mere contrast to the grin you were now witnessing.

"I know I may not look it, but if I was still swim captain..."

Concrete wasn't the most comfortable to lay down upon, but with the tuft of soft, brown hair and the gorgeous spread of orange, pink, and purple in the late afternoon sky, you couldn't fathom the feeling. How could you when you were currently left to Makoto's mercy?

With a chuckle, he freed your nipple from his mouth before humming out sweetly, all while his green eyes peered into yours, "I wouldn't let this happen without some punishment."

"Makoto..." You breathed our his name, only for your lips to be hushed by a long-drawn out kiss.

Humming innocently, he remarked, "I can't make you do laps or anything like that, so this will have to do. You don't mind though..." His fingers trailed up your thighs and met the slickness in between. "So slippery," he teased, vocally and physically. Fingertips moved to your clit before the drawing wet circles around the hard nub. One slid down and you gasped as a long finger slipped inside you.

Makoto's mouth returned to your breasts, enveloping your skin in tender warmth. His lips sucked and kissed your nipples once more, syncing his actions to the fluid stroke of his fingers. He added another finger, the broadness of his palm nudging against your clit.

His hair, the floor. Your hands feebly grasped for support. The moment was surreal, with pleasure he was offering and the realization that he of all people was doing so. To have his mouth leave your breasts to muffle yours as you came with a hard shudder was an unfathomable but delightful sensation.

Panting beneath him, you watched as he took out his phone, a sheepish expression forming on his features before he sent a text. The fingers of one hand typed a response while he casually cleaned the stain of his other, savoring your taste once more. Though, seeing the switch did sting a bit. This looked to be a one-time occurrence with him.

On the contrary, he put his phone away, that gentle smile forming on his features once more as he offered his hand out to you. "Are you alright? I hope I didn't go too overboard." He let out a soft chuckle, "Nagisa's been texting me this whole time, asking me where we were. Let's go and join the others!"

"R-Right," you remarked with a flushed face, taking his hand and allowed him to help you up.

Once you regained your footing, you were brought into his arms. You felt the sturdiness of his chest, along with the rigidness of his cock pressing against you.

His lips kissing your ear, he purred, "But afterwards, we need to finish addressing your tardiness, alright?"

You smiled as your heart was sent into a flutter. Returning his embrace, you sighed out,

"Of course, Captain."


End file.
